


Awakening

by kris_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_writes/pseuds/kris_writes





	Awakening

Keith watches him intently, focused on the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyelids dance in his dreams. He threads their fingers together, brushes a thumb over the back of his hand almost unconsciously, relieved to feel the warmth returning to him, that familiarity.

Shiro’s hand is so much bigger than his, _strong_ where Keith’s is slim, and yet they fit together so perfectly, in so many ways other than the simple twine of their fingers.

Shiro stirs, his brow crinkling, lips moving with words too soft, too _quiet_ to hear. Then, stormy grey meets sapphire, and Keith’s whole world snaps back into place.

“Takashi…”

Shiro smiles at he sound of his voice, a delicate, lazy thing. “Keith.”

And, _oh_ , Keith could hear his name fall from his lips a hundred, a _thousand_ times and it would still snatch the breath from his lungs, still render him speechless.

But, _today_ …

He exhales sharply, only now realizing how furiously he’s been worrying, how passionately he's been waiting for this moment. He loosens his grip on Shiro’s hand, carefully helping him sit against the headboard, brushing a lock of newly white hair away from his forehead. “Take it easy,” he whispers, touch lingering at his temple.

Shiro winces, nodding once, their gazes locking once more as Keith settles comfortably beside him. His eyes grow wide, and something that looks a lot like guilt crosses his features, trembling fingers reaching up, ghosting across the fresh scar that curls over Keith’s jaw. “I’m… _I_ did this. Keith...”

Keith grabs his wrist as he begins to pull away, holds him there, craving his touch like he's been starved, like it's all he needs to survive. “It’s okay, it was… it wasn’t _you,_ Shiro.”

That frown reappears, his lips set in a thin line, far from the heart-shaped smile Keith longed to lay eyes on, and Shiro drops his gaze, closes his eyes. “I’m sorry. I could have killed you, I don’t know how I’ll ever forgive myself.”

Keith slides his fingers into Shiro’s hair, the simple, reverent touch enough to make him open his eyes again, their lips but a breath apart as he leans ever closer, and Keith’s heart hurts over the thought that Shiro could feel even an ounce of guilt for what happened. “Hey, look at me,” he murmurs, his lips curling up at the corners. “We’ve been through a lot, huh?”

Shiro huffs an incredulous laugh, eyes sparkling as their noses brush, finger finding finger again, holding tight, tight, _tight_.

Their lips meet, and the kiss is vibrant, frenetic, maybe even a little desperate because, _fuck_ , they both nearly died, nearly killed one another. That thought makes Keith surge a littler closer, fighting away the tears that threaten to pool in his eyes as he remembers the light that passed over them both, a final flicker before he realized he was willing to give it all up. To let go.

For him.

 _Always_ for him.

Keith holds on for all he’s worth, his heart filling up, body trembling in the grip of impossible relief and _love_ , from the pure joy of having him in his arms again, something he briefly thought may have been lost to him forever.

Keith’s fingers coil tight in his hair as they break apart. Shiro’s lips are parted, slick and kissed red, his eyes blown black, and he’s never looked quite so beautiful.

“I love you, Takashi,” Keith whispers with perfect honesty, and Shiro stares at him in a way that makes heat blossom, _burn_ across his cheeks.

Shiro pauses, and then he’s kissing him again because…well, because he _could_.

Because those three words brought him back from the brink, and he longs to hear them over and over and _over_ for the rest of his days. 

Keith smiles against his lips, a quiet gasp, a happy hum, and he sinks into it as if he never means to let it end.


End file.
